Never Let Go
by regularshow565
Summary: It's been four years since Rigby was in an accident and went into a coma and Mordecai can't let him go. When Rigby discovers he has a power to control someone else's body, what will he do with it?


**This was requested by RegularShowMemorabilia. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all like it!**

Mordecai sat in a chair in the hospital next to a bed with a raccoon on it.

The raccoon had numerous things hooked up to him, including a life support system, an oxygen mask, and an IV tube to let him get the proper nutrition.

It had been four years since Rigby was in the accident.

Rigby had taken the golf cart to go to Eileen's place when a car ran a red light and crashed into him, causing him to go into a coma.

Mordecai gazed at his friend, elbows on his knees.

Still to this day, he could recall the call and the voice perfectly that had caused his world to shatter around him in mere seconds.

_I'm so sorry to say Rigby is at the hospital. There was an accident and he's in a coma right now._

He felt tears brimming in his eyes and was surprised that he had not run out of tears by now.

No matter how many times he had seen Rigby like this, eyes closed and motionless except the rising and falling of his chest, he could never stop the tears.

Mordecai closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

He wiped his eyes a few minutes later and looked up at Rigby, more tears threatening to fall.

"Rigby," he whispered. "Please come back. I miss you so much."

* * *

Rigby could hear his friend.

He had heard the same plea countless times every day for four years and he fought so hard to try to wake up.

Every day was a struggle having to hear Mordecai cry.

He wished he could just snap awake, yell,"I'm back!", and relieve Mordecai from all this pain.

He knew how much Mordecai missed him just by the cracks in his voice every day.

Rigby was slowly losing hope that he would ever wake up.

* * *

Mordecai took a shaky breath as he stood up.

He grabbed Rigby's hand and gripped it tightly before exiting the hospital.

He went to the parking lot and got in the golf cart, pulling out of the lot quick yet careful.

Ever since the accident, he had been more careful yet he was surprisingly never anxious.

If he was in an accident right then, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

Sometimes he wished he _would _get in an accident and just be done with all of this pain.

He parked in front of the house and got out, not feeling like putting the cart up.

* * *

Benson was in his office filling out paperwork.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Mordecai pass by his door.

He heard the door to Mordecai's room slam lightly and he sighed.

He knew what Mordecai was going through and had tried his best to be there for him, but the avian just pushed everyone away since that day.

_I can't blame him though. _

As much as Benson wished Rigby would wake up, he was slowly starting to think he never would.

Benson sighed again as he thought about the conversation he knew would come one day as he stood up and walked to Mordecai's room.

He stopped in the doorway, seeing Mordecai sitting on Rigby's trampoline holding the blanket that had been sitting unused for four years.

He knocked on the door frame and Mordecai looked up.

"Hey, Benson." He set the blanket down and Benson walked over to sit in front of the trampoline.

"Hey, Mordecai," Benson said softly. "You doing alright?"

Mordecai gave a small shrug, not moving his gaze from the blanket.

Benson gave a long sigh and Mordecai finally tore his gaze from the blanket to look at Benson.

"Mordecai, you know Rigby may never wake up."

Mordecai's eyes widened and narrowed. "What are you saying?" he said bitterly.

Benson looked in his employee's eyes.

"I'm saying we need to consider pulling the plug-"

"NO!" Mordecai shouted, causing Benson to flinch.

"How could you say something like that?!"

"Mordecai, it's been four years-"

"And he will wake up! I don't care how long it takes for him to wake up! We're not pulling the plug!"

Benson looked in Mordecai's eyes and saw rage behind all the pain.

He opened his mouth to speak then shut it as Mordecai opened his, not wanting to upset him anymore.

"You're giving up on him just like that? Well, guess what, I'd rather die than let you pull that plug! I know he'll wake up! You'll see!"

Mordecai jumped up and ran out of the house.

He got in the cart and drove to the hospital, tears blurring his vision.

He ran into the hospital and went to the second floor passing the front desk.

All the nurses knew by now to let Mordecai in whenever he wanted.

He fell to his knees by Rigby's bed and gabbed the raccoon's hand tightly.

* * *

Rigby knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Mordecai's pounding footsteps.

He couldn't feel Mordecai pick up his hand or his tears falling on him, but he could hear how broken Mordecai was.

* * *

"Benson wants to pull the plug on you, but I'm not going to let that happen because I know you'll wake up, Rigby. I know it."

Mordecai started sobbing as he held Rigby's hand in his.

"I know you will," he said as his voice broke.

* * *

Rigby knew all he had to to was simply wake up and all of Mordecai's pain would vanish.

_Easier said than done._

_**You know, I could help you, Rigby.**_

_What? Who is that?_

**_That isn't important as of now but I shall tell you anyway. I have no name but I am simply a spirit who wishes to help you._**

_Okay, well how could you help me?_

**_I have seen your struggle for the past four years and I am willing to help you use a gift you have._**

_What's this "gift" I have?_

**_You possess a power that is rarely seen. You can wake up again using it._**

_Sweet! What is it?_

**_You have the power to be able to shift your soul into another body and control that body. _**

_What would happen to that person's soul?_

**_They would take your place and be trapped here._**

_What? That's crazy! I'm not taking someone else's life from them!_

**_You would only be taking their body._**

_Same thing! You're insane! Go away! _

**_Oh, I'm not leaving. I can't be free unless you transition to another body._**

_Well then, sucks for you, cause I'm not controlling someone's body!_

Rigby then heard a malevolent laugh.

_**Oh Rigby, I'll make you miserable until you do as I**_** _wish._**

* * *

Mordecai's sobs finally slowed and he rubbed his thumb across Rigby's paw.

He sat by the bed until he started to fall asleep.

* * *

_Just leave me alone, will you? I'm not stealing someone's life from them!_

**_Certainly! I will leave right after you agree to use your power._**

_Well you can drop it because it's not happening._

**_Think of all the possibilities! You'll be able to see your friends, your family! You'll be able to be with _Mordecai!_ Don't you want that back?_**

_Of course I want to see my friends and family again._

**_Well then, I'm glad you've finally come to your senses._**

_I don't have any senses except hearing._

**_You know what I mean! Will you go ahead and use your power?_**

_No, I'd rather stay in this coma and be miserable forever than listen to you!_

* * *

Mordecai immediately snapped awake as he felt Rigby's paw twitch.

He stared intently at Rigby's paw, willing for it to move again.

_Come on Rigby, you can do it._

* * *

Rigby felt Mordecai holding his paw.

_I can feel again!_

* * *

Mordecai stared at Rigby, silently urging him to wake up.

A few minutes passed before he saw the raccoon's eyelids flutter.

"Come on, Rigby. You're almost there."

He then saw Rigby's eyes open slowly then squint.

Mordecai wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulder and hugging him tightly.

He cried into his shoulder.

Rigby blinked, trying to focus his eyes on his surroundings.

He saw Mordecai and his eyes widened.

"Mordecai," he croaked, his voice scratchy from years of being unused.

Mordecai immediately leaned back to look down into his friend's eyes he waited four years to see.

"Rigby! I missed you so much! I knew you'd wake up!"

He hugged Rigby impossibly close as he cried.

Rigby weakly wrapped his arms around Mordecai's waist.

"I missed you too, dude," he replied faintly.

Mordecai smiled through his tears as he gazed down at his friend.

"I'm never letting you go, Rigby," Mordecai said with a smile on his face.

Rigby gave a faint chuckle.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
